pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos
Esta es una seccion del noticiario poke-noti que anuncia los blogs activos de cada semana. Se pondran los blogs nuevos, editados y los blogs que hayan tenido por lo menos un comentario durante la semana. Para ver los del año 2011 y 2012 vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2011-2012 y para el 2013 vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2013 Semana del 6 de enero-12 de enero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Collabs *Usuario Blog:Cold Blizzard/HOLI! C: *Usuario Blog:Tomás Lingán/Cancelación confirmada *Usuario Blog:Antasma73/Ofrezco 4 legendarios y iniciales por Victini *Usuario Blog:Tomás Lingán/Probable cancelación Semana del 13-19 de enero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Entrenadoras Adoptables *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡Cuánto tiempo, familia! *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Caratulas de Videojuegos *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Entrenadores de la sexta generacion *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Volvere a la Wiki Semana del 20-26 de enero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡Cuánto tiempo, familia! *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Segunda Generación Gabu *Usuario Blog:A Dark Entity~/Quimeras - Quiero sus opiniones :3 *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Volvere a la Wiki *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Spoliers: Quinta Generación Darrap Semana del 27 de enero-2 de febrero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡Cuánto tiempo, familia! *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Segunda Generación Gabu *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Spoliers: Quinta Generación Darrap *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Creepy Shedinja, Noticiario *Usuario Blog:Princess Galaxy/Mi Regreso *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/Algunas cosillas :P Semana del 3-9 de febrero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Presto Pokémones // Pokémon X&Y *Usuario Blog:A Dark Entity~/Quimeras - Quiero sus opiniones :3 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/Algunas cosillas :P *Usuario Blog:G.U.Y/Nueva App :D *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Nemea Dex *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Revista Oficial Poké-Noti *Usuario Blog:PoLlOrOn/Me recuerdan? Semana del 10-16 de febrero 2014 *Usuario Blog:G.U.Y/Nueva App :D *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon Version Vida/ Version Muerte *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Presto Pokémones // Pokémon X&Y *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Revista Oficial Poké-Noti *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Encuesta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Hola PF! Semana del 17-23 de febrero 2014 *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Hola PF! *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Segunda Generación Gabu *Usuario Blog:Lillipup190/Regreso .3. *Usuario Blog:PoLlOrOn/Me voy... Semana del 24 de febrero- 2 de marzo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Latias :3/Algunos Avisos Mios *Usuario Blog:Piers172/El Blog de Micro *Usuario Blog:Santa Lorde/Je suis très diva *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Spoliers: Quinta Generación Darrap *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Fansprites 6ª Generación *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Adeelant sai *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version Semana del 3-9 de marzo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Presto Pokémones // Pokémon X&Y *Usuario Blog:Karena-z56/Una entrada de presentación (?) *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Fansprites 6ª Generación *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Pokémon Star Power *Usuario Blog:Carlos GP/hola amigotes y amigotas Semana del 10-16 de marzo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Usos *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Experimento Caras MM *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Cool Vanilluxe/Noticias :3! Semana del 17-23 de marzo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Cool Vanilluxe/Noticias :3! *Usuario Blog:KiyomaroTakamine/LadG, prólogo *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Arreglando linearts *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Primera generación gabu, novedades completas *Usuario Blog:Lucario X Y/Lo siento *Usuario Blog:Drzombie234/Se acerca algo nuevo *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Fansprites 6ª Generación *Usuario Blog:Antonion/quien es mejor Semana del 24-30 de marzo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Acuarella10/Volvi ^ ^ *Usuario Blog:Sora el Zorrito/Se acerca algo nuevo *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Spoliers: Quinta Generación Darrap Semana del 31 de marzo-6 de abril 2014 *Usuario Blog:Latias :3/Alerta a Usuarios Chilenos de Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:Keikurono1995/Nueva Serie *Usuario Blog:Piers172/Kalos Dex By Micro *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/Volviii *Usuario Blog:AmazingGlaceon/Hellock Dex *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Sinnoh se revela *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Primera generación gabu, novedades completas *Usuario Blog:Lucario X Y/Entendi todo Semana del 7-13 de abril 2014 *Usuario Blog:AmazingGlaceon/Hellock Dex *Usuario Blog:MikuXX7 :3/Hola Volvi *Usuario Blog:Sora el Zorrito/Que suerte tengo *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Quiero ser Admin :D *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/¡¡ATENCIÓN!! *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Primera generación gabu, novedades completas *Usuario Blog:Creepiyama10/Pokepastas/Inscripciones *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Más cosas en general *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Frixia Semana del 14-20 de abril 2014 *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Frixia *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Showdown Group *Usuario Blog:MikuXX7 :3/Hola,Puedo Hacer Una Cosa? *Usuario Blog:Cool Vanilluxe/PGV, El Nuevo Comienzo *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Centro de eliminación de Pokefanon, el Reality 2 *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Más cosas en general Semana del 21-27 de abril 2014 *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Regalo Pueblo Pokémon 8D *Usuario Blog:Lady Patra/Cause I’m coming at you like a Dark Horse. *Usuario Blog:Cool Vanilluxe/PGV, El Nuevo Comienzo *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Futuro de Aerie *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Más cosas en general *Usuario Blog:MikuXX7 :3/Adíos *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Me voy por una Temporada .3. Semana del 28 de abril-4 de mayo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Futuro de Aerie *Usuario Blog:MikuXX7 :3/Adíos *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Más cosas en general *Usuario Blog:Heat Nepp/PUKEY *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Novedades Novedosas o3o *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Showdown Group Semana del 5-11 de mayo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Mis sprites *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Me voy por una Temporada .3. *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Cosas de XY (Oficial) *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Pokemon Rubi Omega y Zafiro Alfa *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Novedades Novedosas o3o *Usuario Blog:45Alex45/Nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Poketron/Mi Codigo de Amigo :) *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Algunas decisiones *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Pokémon Omega Rubí y Alfa Zafiro Semana del 12-18 de mayo 2014 *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Novedades Novedosas o3o *Usuario Blog:45Alex45/Nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primer Torneo 3DS Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Pokémon Omega Rubí y Alfa Zafiro *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Milesima renovación *Usuario Blog:Anyelo ismael cortes/mis OC *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Los 10 años de HMP *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/He vuelto Semana del 19-25 de mayo 2014 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Mis sprites *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La mayor creación de Danger1 *Usuario Blog:CrisGALLEGOS/Sprites *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/¡¡¡¡3 AÑOS EN LA WIKI!!! *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Flore - ADELANTOS Semana del 26 de mayo-1 de junio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Flore - ADELANTOS *Usuario Blog:Cortana117/Propuesta *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/MY BIRTHDAY!!! *Usuario Blog:Light of Cosmos/¡Nuevos proyectos a la vista! *Usuario Blog:Avril-Wish/Me voy *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Novedades Novedosas o3o *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/MY BIRTHDAY!!! Semana del 2-8 de junio 2014 *Usuario Blog:G.U.Y/Puff vuelve a la acción *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Novedades Novedosas o3o *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Nuevo Artwork *Usuario Blog:The Gold 31/Noticias sobre la nueva dex (que creare) *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Creepypasta - Espurr... Semana del 9-15 de junio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Revista Oficial Poké-Noti *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Un Posible...Adios... *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Iniciales de Koma *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pokémon Infinity *Usuario Blog:Cortana117/Una nueva Idea..."Pokémon World Cup" *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Dew Academy Spriters and Artworks © *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Nuevas Ideas y opiniones *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Aviso Dew Academy!! *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Serie de Pokemon Ranger. Opinión publica. *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Atrás los viejo... *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Noticias... mas series... di que si!! xD *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Flore - ADELANTOS *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Oc Pokemon ranger *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Parada total! Semana del 16-22 de junio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Concurso:El pokepincel *Usuario Blog:Girl Power/Hola Hola :) *Usuario Blog:YukkiRiver/Pokémon Elemental Warriors RPG *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Pokémon Eyre Versión RPG Semana del 23-39 de junio 2014 *Usuario Blog:YukkiRiver/Pokémon Elemental Warriors RPG *Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Pokémon Eyre Versión RPG *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/xD voy a estar un poquillo ausente... *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Hakiru Dex *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Flore - ADELANTOS *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/No se que hacer, así que VOTACIÓN! *Usuario Blog:Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104/Necesito ayuditas... Semana del 30 de junio-6 de julio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Novedades,curiosidades...y problemas *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Proyectos Dew *Usuario Blog:FranMagius✰/De vuelta una vez más *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Tal vez un adios...definitivo *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/A cambiar unas cosas... *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Proyectos Lilligirl Company:opinion publica *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Noticias! 05/07/2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Momentos filosóficos y de pensar con Dew 1 Semana del 7-13 de julio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version *Usuario Blog:Lady Patra/I've got one less problem without you. *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Momentos filosóficos y de pensar con Dew 1 *Usuario Blog:Starchip/Posible serie :3 *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/He vuelto a volver e.e *Usuario Blog:Glotilde2/holis *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Noticias...y una teoria *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Noticias...y una teoria(lo que me olvide) *Usuario Blog:Carlotapoke2009/Hola *Usuario Blog:Avril-Wish/You and I'll be safe and sound *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/El Show de Dew Nº1 *Usuario Blog:NuclearWhite/AJJJJJJJJAJAJAJAJ BUENOS DÍASSSSS. *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Momentos filosóficos y de pensar con Dew 2 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/¡Un saludo rapido! *Usuario Blog:Avril-Wish/Wanna hear your beating heart tonight Semana del 14-20 de julio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Momentos filosóficos y de pensar con Dew 2 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/¡Un saludo rapido! *Usuario Blog:Avril-Wish/Wanna hear your beating heart tonight *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/UD critica "Pokemon: La Pelicula" *Usuario Blog:Starchip/Posible serie :3 *Usuario Blog:Cortana117/Posible Generacion *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Noticias! 05/07/2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Proyectos Dew *Usuario Blog:Jose MS 123/Mi concurso. *Usuario Blog:Jose MS 123/¡¡¡LA FINAL!!! *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Región Kibby Semana del 21-27 de julio 2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Para sus Ocs *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Pokémon Edición Onix & Edición Cuarzo *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Pokémon Edición Onix & Edición Cuarzo Semana del 28 de julio-3 de agosto 2014 *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Pre-Hack Mrean *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Pokémon Odiados :3 *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Pokémon Edición Onix & Edición Cuarzo *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Lukariop como administrador. *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Decimo aniversario de NG *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Mis trabajos:Opinion y Creacion *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Limpieza Semana del 4-10 de agosto 2014 *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Limpieza *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Renovaciones *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Decimo aniversario de NG Semana del 11-17 de agosto 2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Renovaciones *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Decimo aniversario de NG *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/El nuevo tipo *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Después del tipo Virus, llego el próximo. *Usuario Blog:Acuarella10/Tipo Ensueño~ *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Tiempo perdidita xD *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/El mas poderoso!opiniones Semana del 18-24 de agosto 2014 *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Me voy *Usuario Blog:YukkiRiver/Un Poquito de mis Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Mejorado de sprites *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Limpieza Semana del 25-21 de agosto 2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Mejorado de sprites *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Limpieza *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Novedades-2 parte *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Que piensas de mi? *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Lilligirl en la wiki *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Gatari Dex *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Noticias Nuevas *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades de Koma *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Khé piensas de mi? *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Que Piensas de Mi Semana del 1-7 de septiembre 2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades de Koma *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Khé piensas de mi? *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Koma Dex 02/09/2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Tu fake preferido! *Usuario Blog:SoulEnergy/Modas, modas everwere *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Cuál de mis Fakemon es tú FAVORITO? *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/QuimeraDex *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/¿Que hare ahora? *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Curiosidades... *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Ayusa Dex *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Koma Dex 07/09/2014 *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/He vuelto :D Semana del 8-14 de septiembre 2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Koma Dex 07/09/2014 *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/He vuelto :D *Usuario Blog:SoulEnergy/Modas, modas everwere *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/El tagg sin sentido alguno (Nomina a alguien) *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Tu fake odiado! *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Tu Fake Mío Favorito *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Vuele Radiance, otra vez *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/TODO KOMA AQUI *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Koma Dex 07/09/2014 *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Novedades de Milias! *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/La Dex de la Dragonite Company Semana del 15-21 de septiembre 2014 *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/El tagg sin sentido alguno (Nomina a alguien) *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/TODO KOMA AQUI *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Especial: "Las lágrimas de Meowth" *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Se van las vacaciones de verano, y yo me voy con ellas *Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/The Master of Pokepincel *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/Novedades de Oneltis *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/He vuelto :D *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/Segunda Generación-Dragonite Company *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Próximas generaciones (Proyectos Dew) *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Noticias Nuevas *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Gatari Dex *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/Todas las Novedades de Kanon aquí *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/Proyectos de Master Semana del 22-28 de septiembre 2014 *Usuario Blog:MasterDragonite999/Todas las Novedades de Kanon aquí *Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/TODO KOMA AQUI *Usuario Blog:Heat Nepp/Onuris *'Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU ¡POR FAVOR COMENTEN! :D' Categoría:Noticias